Harry Potter: Legend of the Super Saiyan
by Whose Line US Fan
Summary: Taken over from monde. After defeating Voldemort, Harry reveals he is not from Earth. Watch him train by the best and take on Hogwarts!......sorry i suck at summaries. Pairings will be decided later by poll. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. They belong to their respective owners, so keep your lawyers on a leash =p. This will be my only disclaimer.**

**A/N: After reading this story, I contacted the author (monde) and they have told me that they would not be continuing the story. So I decided to continue it. I may make some changes to the other 2 chapters. Don't forget to leave me a review. This is, technically, the first story I have written.**

**A/N 2: This is the same first chapter that monde had. The second will probably be the same. Review!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Night of the Super Saiyan**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he is known and feared as Lord Voldemort entered the Potter's house located in Godric's Hollow. It was the dead of night and the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves caught in the wind. Voldemort casually entered the house that had become visible to him only just recently, thanks to his scared, wimpy follower Wormtail.

Lily and James Potter are not fools, they knew however small the chance would be that, if somehow Peter had been caught, then there would be a very small chance of survival after that. So, Lily, being the genius in charms that she was, set up a variety of detection charms and wards around the house to alert them to those who had ill intentions upon the residence.

So you could imagine her surprise when the front door to the house had literally exploded into a thousand pieces, and in its' place stood Lord Voldemort in all his ill-gotten glory.

"Lily, it's as we feared, quick do as planned." Yelled James towards his red-headed wife. So as she was instructed to do she ran up the stairs to protect young Harry, who by now was wide awake, yet amazingly not crying.

As Lily made her way up the stairs, what she heard caused her to freeze momentarily, the sound of the killing curse incantation and in unmistakably eerie green glow the proceeds it. However, with the plan still in motion she raced up the stairs thinking that she had time to grieve later when she and Harry had made it out of there.

How wrong Lily Potter was she would never find out.

Once inside little Harry's room, she turned to face the door wand ready in the defensive form, awaiting the attack that was sure to follow.

After entering the house to easily for his own good, Voldemort made his way towards James Potter. 'How arrogant does he think he is, trying to stand up against the power of the darkest wizard ever' he thought as he said those two little words that caused instant death to those who the curse hit.

Just like that, James Potter was dead.

Having seen Lily run up the stairs, and hearing the sound of a door slam shut, he made his way casually up the stairs. He entered the only room that had a door shut and was instantly disgusted with such cheery decorations on the wall.

With a cry of protest from Lily, she jumped in front of the deadly green curse aimed for her son, after begging for him to take her life instead. And with that the only remaining adult in the room was Voldemort, who was at present time laughing such a cold evil laugh that would send shivers down the spines of the most hardened of men.

While laughing, he missed an occurrence that he would regret for a very long time to come. It seemed that young Harry had an invisibility charm placed upon him, and given that the person who placed the charm on was Lily Potter, the charm had worn off and revealed that Harry had a fairly long brown haired tail.

Now young Harry Potter is only a year old, however he is a lot brighter than any other child his age. When he saw the familiar person with long hair fall down to the ground after being hit the a green light, and not seeing the man with glasses come up the stairs to help, he knew something was wrong, so he started to cry like any other infant. However, this cry was not similar to other infants because it was a cry of such powerful emotions that a golden aura had started to glow around him, and his scruffy little tuft of black hair stood up as if he had just received an electric shock, add to that his hair was of a similar gold to his aura and his emerald eyes became a cold teal colour.

Voldemort had heard the cry from little Harry, and laughed even louder, until he saw the transformation that Harry had just been through. Now Voldemort during his time between Tom Riddle and Voldemort had traveled the globe in search for information about the dark arts, and in his search he had never even heard whispers about such a feat that Harry had just done to have been possible. So the mighty Lord Voldemort, the most evil dark lord in history became somewhat afraid of this child, and being a dark lord, he did what he always does. He aimed his wand at the golden haired infant and yelled at the top of his lungs, "AVADA KEDAVRA", only to hear the loudest primal scream to come from the child, which flared his aura to such a degree that he was momentarily blinded.

What happens next goes against the very fundamentals of magic, which is the Unforgivables cannot be blocked. Yet the very curse that had sent Lily and James Potter to the grave rebounded off of Harry's flaring aura and hit Voldemort causing body disintegrated under the power of the returned curse. However, just as the curse rebounded off of little Harry's aura, an explosion that shook the very foundations of the earth took place, but the only damage to be done from such a quake was the destruction of the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow.

At the same time, on the other side of the world, sitting high upon the lookout, a green man with antennae's and a large wooden staff peered over the edge of his landing, down towards earth, with an expression upon his face that, if seen would make anyone afraid of what had just happened to obtain such a reaction.

"I need to go", the green man said to no one in particular. Then he disappeared.

Over in an unplottable expanse of land, sitting in the Headmaster's office was Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus was pondering about what candy names he was going to use as his password in the up coming school term, when several of his silver trinkets started spinning, or hissing, or making other noises seemingly to compete against each other to make the loudest noise. This however seemed to startle the elderly man into business. For the only reason that these trinkets were to go off would be if the Potter residence had been accessed by someone with ill intentions towards those residing inside.

"There was work to be done" Dumbledore spoke aloud.

Harry Potter had just become a hero to the entire Wizarding World, for he just defeated the darkest wizard in centuries. However none of that mattered to the Guarding of the Earth whose name is Dende. Dende appeared at the residence of Harry Potter, to only see a pile of rubble which was once a house. However floating about five meters above the rubble was the young infant with glowing gold hair and a furious aura flowing constantly around him, with his tail seemingly having a mind of its own, waving in all directions.

Then he dropped. Not a fast drop, it was as if he floated to the ground and fainted.

That's when Dende moved into action. He ran through the rubble to the point of the fainted child and gently picked him up, to find him deeply asleep.

As Dende looked towards the peaceful face of the child, he heard a roar of a motorcycle in the distance. Knowing it wasn't completely human, due to Dende's ability to sense, he disappeared with the infant to his good friend, Goku's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is the second chapter by monde, with slight grammar and other changes =p**

**Chapter 2**

**History of Harry**

When Hagrid arrived at number four Privet Drive he quickly sought after Dumbledore to tell him about Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, little Harry wasn't there when I got there. I searched high and low through what's left of the house and I couldn't find him at all." Hagrid said to Dumbledore with his head bowed down in shame because he felt like he disappointed Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, my old friend, there was nothing you could do. However this news is shocking. I do not believe that he would have been taking by any dark wizards because Tom would have told his followers in no uncertain terms that he was not to be followed. Still, it is still troubling that we do not know where he has gone" Dumbledore explained to a downtrodden Hagrid who seemed to have brightened up a little bit.

oooOOOooo

It was the middle of the day when Dende arrived at Goku's house due to the time difference. Goku lived in the beautiful mountain side; his little house was big enough for four people to be comfortable. It was shaped with a round top going down to the bottom. Dende was lucky, because he needed all of the gang to be there when he told them about Harry and how he came to be, because James and Lily Potter where Harry's adoptive parents, and the gang was here for a picnic.

Gohan and Videl were proudly showing their one year old daughter Pan to the rest of the group. Pan had been walking for a couple of months, and has just started to run around now. Pan ran straight towards a tall man, about six foot four inches tall, with black hair which stuck up in very odd angles and black eyes, dressed in an orange and blue martial arts uniform with a symbol on the front left of his outfit. She ran straight towards him and yelled out "GAMPS" as loud as she could. The man, named Goku, stood with his arms stretched out awaiting the little girl to run into his arms. Just as she was about to run into his arms, she tripped over her feet, much to the amusement of everyone watching, even Pan giggled at the outcome.

The laughter went on for about a minute until Dende arrived, at which point, all of the men froze in their place. Gohan was the first to break the silence that fell upon the men.

"Whoa, guys do you feel that? I sure hope he is on our side because his power level is enormous".

"Yeah" they all replied simultaneously.

It was at that moment that Dende walked into the area where all of the Z-fighters where supposed to be relaxing, however, upon seeing them there, Dende had to put one hand in the air as he could sense that they were expecting hostility from the intruding, and all were very relieved to see Dende with a blanket in his arms.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I have with me", Dende said as a response to the greetings he received.

Vegeta, always being the one to get the first shot in called out "a blanket genius". He was oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Dende.

"No" he replied a little coldly, but then warmed back up again, "I am holding a child, more specifically, one year old Harry Potter". He was then rushed upon by the entire group, who all "oooh'd" and "ahhh'd" around Harry. That was until he twitched his behind and his tail popped out.

Krillin, who was the closest to Harry, asked aloud in a very shocked voice, "Is that a tail?" To which he got a reply from Harry, or more specifically, Harry's tail, which hit Krillin either side of his face.

As all could see, Harry was wide awake, and started giggling in front of everyone, which started the chain reaction of laughter from everyone.

They all sat down around the picnic and discussed how Harry came to Dende's care. He explained about Voldemort and Lily and James Potter. Everyone was horrified about Harry losing his parents and him surviving, that was until Dende spoke up.

"Lily and James may have been Harry's parents, but are not his biological parents. I acquired information about Harry from the Kai's themselves, and what I have to say will shock all of you. When Harry was born he was sent away from his home planet, very similar to you, Goku. What is more similar is that his home planet was known as Planet Vegeta. Harry is a Saiyan. We don't know who Harry's parents were, but we know his guardian was Bardock, that's right Goku, your father was Harry's guardian. As I am aware you two were inseparable as children."

"But then why is he still a child?" Goku interrupted.

"As I was getting to, When Bardock sent Harry aware, there was no destination, so he entered a comatose state, keeping him at his age until he was released from his ship. So, many, many years later, Harry arrived on Earth, however from such long exposure to space, his ship disintegrated upon entering the Earth's atmosphere, landing on his head. He has no memory of anyone other than the Potters, please, I know what you're going to say and yes, I have already checked his memory.

Due to his prolonged period in a state of comatose, his powers increased dramatically in size. When I found him tonight he was a Super Saiyan." Dende replied, he knew he dropped the bombshell at the end, but it needed to be said.

If the discussion wasn't so serious, one could laugh at the reactions of the last statement made by Dende had on the Z-fighters.

Vegeta seemingly took this information in his stride, and asked the question on everyone's mind, "How powerful is he going to become?"

"He will be so powerful that I will train him for the next decade" replied a voice that only Goku and Dende recognised, and they froze, shell-shocked from the person who said it.

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken. They saw a man with pointed ears, a white beard that went down to the top of his chest and was split in two, and was dressed like a biker, long jeans with a white shirt and jean jacket on.

"He will train under me for the next five years, learning what I can teach him about ki control and techniques. We will train up at the Lookout, spending a great deal of time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then, Goku, you and you friends here will train him in everything else, especially how to transform and stay in the transformation."

This statement shocked everyone, because while everyone was looking to see who was talking, Dende sent a telepathic message to the group saying that he was the Grand Kai, who rules over the other Kais.

"Once I teach him about flying, he will come down and live with all of you, getting to know and trust each of you."

This brought smiles upon everyone's face because they all felt a connection towards little Harry, even though they just met him, whether that connection was because he was a pure Saiyan, or respect for who his teacher is going to be, or how powerful he already is. They were glad that they were going to be apart of his life.

"He must be tired from all the energy used to transform, maybe I should let him lie down to rest" said Goku, who already liked the kid a lot.

The Grand Kai, not one to miss a beat asked Goku "put him down and watch him, surely you must still be able to feel his energy?"

Goku did as he was asked, because who was he to turn down a request from the Grand Kai. So he placed Harry on the ground, and shocked everyone when he ran straight to baby Pan, who was playing under a tree with her mother Videl. What shocked everyone was the speed in which he ran. He was so fast that nobody even saw him move. They realised he was gone by the fact that they heard his distinct giggle coming from where Pan and Videl were.

"His training will start tomorrow", said the Grand Kai. "I will leave you to bond with him for the day, then I will come by tomorrow morning and pick him up".


End file.
